Four Different Ways Castiel has Fallen
by onespeciesshort
Summary: Castiel has fallen in more than ways than one. He always will seem to have Dean to catch him. P.S Send me a message if you want the PDF.


**Four Different Ways Castiel has Fallen**

_**A/N- This is ironically the fourth fic I've published. :D . I just needed a break from the multi chaps I'm working on and this seemed like a good route to go. Anyway, I know the tense changes in the last section, that's on purpose. **_

_**Disclaimer- I solemnly swear that I do not intend to make profit off of these characters. They aren't mine. **_

_**Rating- PG **_

_** 1- **_** Castiel Has Fallen For Tricks**

It was three days ago when Gabriel, who was being a lonely fool, burst into the motel room claiming something was wrong with Dean. Castiel, who was researching at the time, leapt up and was out of the room before Gabriel could even explain where he was.

"He's by the Impala!," Gabriel howled after him.

Castiel felt as if he was going to be sick. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. He was running to the Impala when all the sudden some gross, sticky liquid splashed all over him. It was thick and gooey and set uncomfortably in Castiel's skin as he sweat. Castiel was positively covered in it.

"Dean!," he choked, trying so hard to retain the very little composure he had left.

"Cas, man what the-" Dean paused, what was wrong with him? He didn't sound injured. "Cas- man, why are you covered in syrup?"

Ah, syrup, that's what it was. He could taste it clearly. His heart gave an unnecessary flutter as Dean wiped the sticky substance from his eyes with what seemed to be a rag.

"What the hell Gabriel?," Dean glowered at him before Castiel even turned around. He was laughing hysterically

"Syrup bombs! I can't believe you actually fell for it bro, well actually I can, because it's _Dean"- _Castiel couldn't help but blush-_ " _ But still bro, this is great. Being human's fun, admittedly the jokes aren't as exciting, but these will go perfect in my joke shop." He says admiring the syrupy substance. Gabriel had fallen from grace after faking his own Death. To make the fake one look like a real angelic death, he had to put his grace inside a duplicate of him and watched as Lucifer killed it. After that, he disappeared for a while before he found Dean, Castiel and Sam again. He wouldn't leave them alone after that. Gabriel chuckled and drove off. Castiel never learned how to drive, but Dean says he plans on teaching him.

Castiel let out a gasp as Dean stripped off his trench coat. "Woah, sorry man, this thing is like dripping with syrup, I thought it would be best to take it off before entering the motel- eww- this is sticky as fuck." Castiel nodded at the soothing sound of his voice. Dean ushered him back into the room.

"Here, you can take a shower, once you strip down give all your syrupy clothes to me and I'll lay some clothes out for you. I'll put them in front of the door and wash the gross ones," Dean said gently. Sam, who Castiel somehow forgot was in the room, gave a snort. The stickiness was incredibly uncomfortable a small drop trickled down his cheek. Dean stared at him for a quick moment before surprisingly wiping the syrup off with one gentle swipe of his thumb. Sam coughed and Dean flinched.

"Uh- sorry- I- well go shower buddy!"

Castiel was confused, but his face was still strangely tingly after Dean's touch. He went to go shower.

Once he was out and showered he got dressed in some clothes Dean had bought him when he first became human. He slipped them on and walked out.

"All the syrup gone?," Dean asked, in that same affectionate tone. Castiel would prefer not to answer, just relish in the sound of Dean's voice. He barely could.

"Yes," He managed, running his fingers through his hair. There was something nestled in Dean's eyes that castiel didn't quite understand.

"How'd Gabriel manage to get you running out into the parking lot anyway?"

"He said you were in trouble." Dean gave him a bittersweet smile. There was so much passion in his eyes. It made Castiel feel at ease. Home. Dean _twinkled_ at him once more before turning back to his computer.

So, this type of falling could be horrible or hilarious. Trickery. Castiel remembered that. He'd been an angel, but he'd never quite fallen for something so stupid. It was illogical to think Dean was in trouble when Gabriel was the one telling him. Falling for trickery was something Castiel would have to learn how to Deal with and avoid. Dean would teach him how.

**2- Castiel has Fallen on his face.**

Angels only fall when pushed or thrown, or for any good battle reason. Humans, on the other hand, are clumsy, constantly tripping on their own feet. When Castiel first became human, surprisingly enough, he found it hard to walk. The side walk curb that his angel instincts would have told him was there would trip him, the carpet, bags, shoes, stupid human objects all managed to make Castiel tumble. Dean was always there. Catching him, or at least helping him up.

The real lesson, though took place two weeks ago when they were running from a bomb they set up in an empty apartment complex to get rid of hell hounds and Cas tripped. Dean, despite Castiel's protests turned around, screamed and grabbed him. It was humiliating, horrifying, and comforting all at the same time. There Dean was, holding Castiel in a full on cradle while the building exploded. Dean put him back on his own two feet and before Castiel could do anything else, Dean embraced him. His arms flung around both of Castiels shoulders. Castiel was suffocated by everything _Dean_ and in that moment, he felt as if he could never trip again.

"Don't you _**ever**_ do that again, you hear me?" He asked intensely, shaking in Castiel's arms, his warmth radiated off him like the sun.

"Agreed." Castiel managed.

When Dean pulled away Castiel almost whined at the loss. The next Day Castiel woke up to find the room trashed.

"Dean, what happened?"

"This, Cas, is for your own training. This room will stay that way until you go a day without tripping."

Castiel stood up, shocked. Dean grinned. For a moment Castiel feared moving. He just had to use his vision. That's all. He gulped.

"Don't be afraid, Cas.," Dean smiled. "I'll catch you."

**3- Castiel has fallen from grace. **

It finally happened on a bleak day one month ago, Castiel killed another angel to protect Dean and that was the last straw. He fell slowly and quickly all at the same time. It took a night of torture and pain. He lay down on the motel sheets and tried to suppress screams as his grace was slowly ripped from him. The pain was blinding, suffocating, and Castiel felt he could drown in it. There was a buoy in this sea of pain. Dean Winchester sat by his bedside. He put damp cloths over Castiel's forehead and whispered how everything was going to be okay. He would hold Castiel's hand while the other would be occupied stroking his hair. That's the only thing that got him through the night.

For the rest of the week Dean stayed by Castiel's side, teaching him how to function as a human. Teaching him how to live.

**4- Castiel has fallen in love. **

Yes, Castiel Fell in love with Dean winchester the moment he laid eyes on his soul. Yes, Falling in love with Dean caused a chain reaction of different ways he could painfully and pitifully fall. He had fallen for Dean winchester in more senses of the word imaginable. The most painful part is that Dean didn't feel the same way. Or so he thought.

Today, falling in love goes from the worst type of falling to the best type.

Castiel is freezing. He didn't understand what cold could be like until he was fully human. He is so cold that Dean stops by the nearest Wal- Mart and buys him a scarf, a "puffy" jacket, and some mittens.

Dean ties the scarf around Castiel's neck adjusting it so his neck felt warm and comfortable. Castiel blinks a few times to get out of the trance state he's in because Dean is standing so close. Dean freezes and looks down. Castiel does not and has not ever known why he does this.

"You have a little snow on your eyelash." Dean mumbles. Castiel wipes his eyes. He is confused as to why Dean finds it so offensive.

"I- I'm sorry if-"

"Cas, man, I'm sorry I need to tell you somethin'" Dean says desperately. Castiel is confused and slightly nervous. Does he know? Is he uncomfortable? Dean leans against the impala, breathing like he's about to have a panic attack.

"I- I okay, I need to get this out there cus even though I'm no good with this whole "feelings" thing, I- I - uhhh- I'm sorry Cas, I've never meant it to be this way it's just you know how it is when, okay, screw this. You are so special to me and- I'm in love with you."

Castiel is in some sort of sick dream and when he wakes up he will be cold and alone, but he's not waking up. Wow, could it be?

"C-cas, I'm sorry man, look you okay, I get it-"

Castiel still can't form words, but this is the most elated he's ever felt and he needs to take full advantage it. So, he interrupts Dean by kissing him lightly on the lips. It's short, only about one second, but when Castiel pulled of the kiss Dean looked happier than he'd ever seen him before.

"Dean I've been in love with you since I laid eyes on your soul." Castiel says, giving his best to stay calm. If even possible, Dean's grin grows wider and his eyes brighter. He grab Castiel by the scarf and pulls him in for a deep and desperate kiss. Nothing is cold anymore. Dean is _kissing _him. Dean _loves _him. Castiel can't help but smile in-between deep and affectionate kisses. They stand, huddled against each other in a wal-mart parking lot not caring about who will see because to Castiel all that matters is Dean and to Dean, all that matters is Castiel. He is in Dean's arms which embrace him in such a way that screams _you are mine. You are safe_. Castiel reciprocates the embrace with full passion. Castiel had fallen for Dean in so many ways, but Dean had always caught him, always took care of him. Castiel now realizes that falling isn't painful and as long as he has Dean Winchester, falling is beautiful.


End file.
